Just A Dream
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: Just a little one shot that happens to be a lemon between Donnie and April. I've always wanted to make one with these two, and here it is. Donnie thinks that this is just a dream. But is it? R


Just A Dream

AN: This has been bothering me, so I put it down. I don't know if it is anywhere near good, but hey, at least I tried. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Donnie was deep in his thoughts when his T-phone rang. Looking at it, he jumped. April was calling him. Why was she calling him? And at this time at night? He answered it.

"Hello?" The purple clad ninja asked, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Donnie? Can you come over? I just threw up, and my stomach hurts." April's voice sounded scratchy.

His heart sped up. "Yes, April, I will. I will bring all my medicine, and you will be feeling better in no time."

As he was speaking, he had already gathered up his supplies, and was strapping his Bo staff on.

"Thanks. I'll be waiting." The next words sounded airy, "I'm about to throw up again. See you." With that, the line went dead.

Not taking his time, he sped out of his lab, and out the door before his brothers could say anything. Thinking about how she must feel, he ran faster.

It seemed to take forever to get through the manhole and to her house, but he finally made it. Stopping, he rested his hands on his knees, panting hard. April crossed his mind again, and soon, he found himself standing outside her window, pushing it open. Climbing through it, he turned and closed it behind him.

He turned around, surveying the dark room. April's bed was unkempt, showing April's struggle to the bathroom. Other thoughts crossed his mind right there as his eyes stayed glued to the bed.

In one of them, it was the both of them who made the bed look like that. She was wriggling around, begging him in that sexy voice of hers to go harder, fill her up, making her scream his name as she climaxed, him following her into it soon after. After, he would be there-

The sound of movement from the bathroom shook him out of his gaze. "April? Are you okay?" He shook his head from side to side. Why was he even imagining them together like that when she was in the bathroom, being sick?

His ears picked up on the movement stilling. Soon after, he heard the sound of something that sounded like water. She must have been really sick, which made him feel even more guilty.

"Donnie?" She asked weakly in that same voice he heard over the phone.

"Yes, its me, April. Is everything fine?" He answered.

"Yes. Just sit on my bed, and I'll be out in a bit. Just have to-" she threw up again, making the mutant flinch. He hated that feeling of getting sick. It was after eating that pizza smoothie that Mikey had introduced to him and his brothers. He never wanted to experience that again. "-yeah." She finished.

"Okay. I'll just mix something up." He told her, heading to her bed. That was what he was going to do, honestly, he was, but as he sat there, his mind ventured back into his ultimate fantasy.

Her orange hair spread out on the bed, her soulful blue eyes on his, watching each others soul as it was played out before them. Her pale face would be beaded with sweat, a hint of a smile on her face. Her body, of course, would be just as luminous as the skin he could see. It would be gracious and open, all her parts a secret that she let him in on.

He would play with her hard nipples, on those beautiful mounds, and listen to her breathing speed up more, her chest rising up as she let them in, and the fall as she let it out. It would sound beautiful to him. Then, as she whimpered, he would take her, sliding into her womanhood. He would start by sliding in slowly, then receding in the same fashion.

Her slim body would arch up, pressing up against his- the bathroom door swung wide open, startling the turtle out of his musings. He mentally slapped himself as he remembered why he was here.

He felt his face heat up, and his movements became jerky as he swung his head up. His heart stopped. Was this just a dream?

Illuminated by the bathroom light, stood an April, one that looked the opposite of what he believed her to look like after getting sick. One that looked healthy. Words got stuck in his throat as she only smiled at him. Really, it was almost like a smirk.

"Like what you see, handsome?" She said, her voice now low and sultry. He had no choice but to let his eyes roam her body. For there she stood, in all her glory, in clothes that were scanty, showing just enough to entertain the watcher, but covering enough to make the mouth water.

Her smooth, porcelain skin was covered by lace. The lingerie was made to make the person in it look as if they were being shrouded by darkness, but slivers of skin still peeked out, as if the darkness was just an illusion. As if light was fighting back, trying to uncover secrets shrouded within.

It hid her two curves, snaking over them, showing a tiny slit of the bottom of her breasts. It then gave way to her skin, showing her toned stomach, the flare of her hips, traveling lower until the lace returned to conceal what was lower. Then came her long womanly legs, all uncovered.

His gaze now traveled back up, his eyes lingering on her bare shoulders, collar bone apparent, before traveling up that long, flawless neck, coming to a rest on her face. It was that part of her that took his breath away. Her high cheek bones, all the freckles gracing her face, and her deep blue eyes. No hair was covering it.

Her orange hair was up, held by pins, in a neat bun. She had one hand propped on her hip, and the other one above her head, balancing herself in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He was sweating profusely now, and had to take multiple breaths to make sure he didn't pass out. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it. Never.

She stood stood straight, the hand propped on her hip still sat there, the other now resting on the other side. A pout formed on her beautiful face, and her eyebrows lowered. His heart skipped a beat. "You guess?" She walked towards him then, hips swaying gently side to side, entrancing Donatello. "I thought you would have been dead right now from seeing... this much of me..."

She now stood in front of him, still at full height, her tempting stomach level with his eyes. It seemed smooth, a hint of abs now seen. He was forced to tear his eyes from it, leading up. He had to look at her, her cleavlage in the way. Not that he was complaining about it. "This is what you've been dreaming of, right?"

He was frozen in place, though every part of him wanted to grab ahold of her and take her right then, he just couldn't do it. It was as if she was controlling him with her pure luminous beauty. He would bend to her every will. "I've seen the way you have been looking at me, you not realizing that I returned them. Do you really think all those times I brushed past you were coincidences?"

This had to be a dream. He was a monster, and she was a human. How could she want him like this? He would have been able to tell if she wanted him... Right? If he hadn't, then he must be really whipped.

Finally, she slid lower, her breasts skimming his nose, until she crouched in front of him. "Well," she whispered, leaning in, her lips a breath away from his, "are you going to touch me? To ravage me? Make me scream your name?" Her breathing became heavier, as if turned on by all her dirty little thoughts.

Then, as if her spell had no hold on him any more, he spoke in a clear tone. "Shell yeah." And then his lips smashed hers, ravaging her plump mouth. He took her like he had been dreaming about for the longest time, and she just let him.

He stood up, taking her with him, whirling them around before throwing her onto her bed, following her. He imagined his first time with her to be slow, but at this moment, that's was all he wanted not to do.

As his hands roamed down her voluptuous body, she dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning. He pulled back. "Why did you put your hair up? It makes more trouble for me."

Her closed eyes opened slowly, a darker shade of her original hue. "It seemed right."

As she said that, he took no time with sliding all of the pins out of her silky hair, and snapping the band out. To shell with them. Then, it was just like his daydream before she launched herself out of the bathroom, her hair splayed around her head. Her clothes followed soon after.

"I feel sorry for ripping that, but not at the same time." He breathed out in a deep voice.

"Don't. It was just for looks." She grabbed the back of his bald head and pulled him back to her, this time her lips on his. He opened his mouth, letting their tongues clash in a war.

He had to pull back. His eyes had not yet had enough at her body. They roamed her, drinking her all in. From her deep collar bone, down to her womanhood. Her breasts rose up and down, shaky breaths racking her gorgeous body. Her breasts tempted him greatly. It was a relief to see her whole like this.

He went down, tongue flicking her hard pink nipple. She arched up, crying out his name. Liking the outburst, he created more. Suckling on one side, he pinched the other. Her moans became louder as the pleasure intensified, making her squirm.

"DONATELLO! Just TAKE me!" She yelled hoarsely. It really was like a dream. This is what they were made of. If he hadn't woken up now, then it definitely wasn't.

He complied, not able to hold off for much longer. His not long length probed for her entrance. They both sighed when he found it, sliding into the slick folds. She clutched onto him as he went deeper.

She was tight. "Is this your first time?" He scratched out, he had his eyes on her wide ones, an obviously pained expression on her face. She could only nod.

So he took his time. When he was finally settled inside of her, she screamed in pain, arching up. "Please don't move."

He felt compassion. Rubbing her face in soothing circles, he calmed her. "Shh, I won't." This was said in a whisper.

After a bit, she moved again, but this time in need. "I'm ready. Don't hold back."

He paused, looking at her face, then, while looking at it, he slid in and out, her moans of pleasure ringing out as they rode together, him pounding into her, until she came, bringing him down under with her.

When hearts stopped pounding, their high fading, he pulled her in closer, kissing her once on the lips. "I'm glad this isn't a dream, April. I'm glad I really got to share this experience with you." He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for her answer.

Suddenly, she started rolling around softly. "Donnie." There was a pause, and he drew her closer.

She then began jerking violently. "Donnie, wake up!"

Then, without warning, Donatello was hit, April punching him off of her.

His eyes opened wide, a wild look in his eyes. Something didn't seem right.

April ran over to him, Raphael in the corner, by Donatello's bed. As she cradled the purple clad turtle, she glared at the red clad one. "You didn't have to hit him that hard."

Raph grinned. "This made it more fun."

Ignoring the hothead altogether, she returned her gaze to the confused turtle. "Are you okay? You look sick!"

He shook his head. "What do you mean? I'm not sick."

"Your face is burning, and you're all sweaty." She replied.

He flat all hot, and embarrassed. He jerked out of her grasp, and got up. "Now that I think about it..." he'd rather than think he was sick than for them to know the truth. He ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He held onto the sink, then gazed up into the broken mirror that'd found when they were out one night. His green skin was paler than usual, and had a blush to it. Turning on the water, he splashed himself, then looking back up again.

The thought that the woman he'd been dreaming about holding him right then, in a totally non romantic way, had his brain cells scattered.

It was a dream.

Just a dream.

* * *

AN: well, How'd you like it? It is my first attempt at this kind of lemon, but not my first by any means. I'm just glad this is on paper, never to bother my mind again about writing it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
